MudWings
MudWings are the strong, loyal to their family, and bulky dragons that inhabit the Mud Kingdom, the Diamond Spray Delta, and the marshes near the Kingdom of the Sea. They are currently ruled by Queen Moorhen, and were allied with Burn and the SkyWings in the Great War; fighting against Blister and Blaze. They live and work in loyal units with their siblings, and whoever was hatched first was the Bigwings, or leader. They were forced into the alliance by Burn, who said she would destroy them if they did not help her win. Clay is the dragonet of destiny from the MudWing tribe. Click here for a list of MudWings. Description MudWings have thick, brown, armor-like scales, occasionally with amber or gold undertones. Their nostrils are located on the top of the snout on a large, flat, head so that they can lay submerged in mud for long periods of time. Their eyes are brown, golden, or amber, sometimes with yellow rings around the pupils. They have strong, sturdy, muscular bodies built for enough power and strength to always protect their siblings. They closely resemble alligators or crocodiles. When hatched from the blood red eggs laid every few years, they will have fireproof scales (see Clay) Abilities If warm enough, MudWings will be able to breathe fire. They are most comfortable in muddy or swampy areas, and can blend into these places quite well. The mud has a regenerative effect on them, allowing them to heal more quickly. In addition, they can hold their breath for up to an hour. MudWings that hatch from blood-red eggs, laid every few years or so, are immune to most of the effects of heat and fire. They can withstand massive amounts of heat with little or no ill effects. Though fire will still pain them, any injuries will instantly heal over. In ''The Dragonet Prophecy'', Clay demonstrates this when he fights Peril, who can incinerate a dragon by just touching them. If MudWings do get injured(specifically burned), they heal themselves within a day or a few hours in the mud. Major MudWing Characters *Clay *Sora *Reed Social Structure MudWings lay their eggs in well-protected mud nests. These nests consists of warm mud surrounded by walls of hot rocks, in a way similar to real-world Crocodilians. The mother rarely checks on the eggs, and the first to hatch out is always the largest, and is known as the bigwings. The bigwings tries to break open the eggs, helping the others out of their eggs as well, and eventually become the leader of a group of siblings. Siblings grow up together, learning to hunt and survive, and form very close bonds. These groups are often called "sibs". During wars, the army of MudWings is made up of troops that are formed by these sibling groups, which allows them to fight very effectively as one unit. If enough siblings are lost in battle, the other members of the troop will look for other dragons (unsibs) to form a new group with. Pairings are not formal, with a breeding night once a month. Parents do not raise their children. Males have no part in caring for their offspring, and neither do the mothers. Often nobody would even know who the father was. MudWings aren't shown to care much about their dragonets, which is shown when Clay finds out that his mother, Cattail, sold him for a couple of cows. Less wealthy MudWings usually live on the outskirts of MudWing territory, near the Diamond Spray Delta, (known as the place where the lowest born MudWings dwell), while the rest live closer to the center of the kingdom. Since MudWings are so loyal to their siblings, the queen has never been challenged by any of her siblings. This could also be because the bigwings is the strongest, and the others know that they will not beat her. Known MudWings * Asha * Cattail * Clay * Crane * Crocodile * Marsh * Queen Moorhen * Newt * Ochre * Pheasant * Reed * Sepia * Sora * Umber Trivia * In the first two books, Clay, a MudWing hatched from a blood-red egg, only felt heat when he touched fire, but throughout the rest of the series, it gave him burns that healed over within a number of seconds. Gallery MudWingTDLA.png Clay-Mudwing-Bounce.gif MudWings.png Cliff mudwing.jpg Claythemudwing.png Typical MudWing.jpg Mudwing by myersthemudwing.png Clay the mudwing.png Mudwingnc.jpg Mudwingcc.jpg MudWing.png Clay the mudwing.jpg Mudwing card 2 7 by purrpurr101-d6fd0lu.png Clay da mudwing.png MudWing.jpg Mudwings.png Mudwing.png Screen Shot 2015-02-23 at 5.32.34 PM.png Typical MudWing.jpg|(Large quality)Typical MudWing by Joy Ang Mudwing.png Mudwings.png DSCF3417.jpg Mudwing_(1).png Screen Shot 2013-09-11 at 6.26.14 PM.png|Clay from " Which Dragonet are you?" Mudwing card 2 7 by purrpurr101-d6fd0lu.png|A MudWing looking at the ocean. Reed.jpg|A Mudwing in a mud hole Clay by blueranyk-d698bfu.png Chibi clay by chimmychinga-d5qt5fj.jpg Reed the mudwing by wolvesofthebeyond0-d5u0lp1.png Sorrymudwing.png|Art by Lulerb03 Ochre.png|Ochre Asha.png Copper.png MudWing eye.jpg|MudWing eye Clay the mudwing.jpg awesome clay.png|Fan-made Clay Poke'mon card. DSCF3383.jpg DSCF3364.jpg clay (cover from the first book).jpg DSCF3420.JPG|Clay Screen Shot 2013-11-13 at 5.36.36 PM.png|MudWing by Hawkyfoot Warrior Clay2.jpg|A drawing of Clay Clay.JPG|Art by Clover Stone 13954521114685.png|Clay Breaking bad clay by bordercallie125-d7e2xi2.jpg|Clay Breaking Bad, by Greatness The NightWing Mudwing by myersthemudwing.png Reed by HawkyfootWarriror.png|Reed by Hawkyfootwarrior Output ehLlRg.gif|Clay by Rhynobullraq Ochre Asha.jpg|Asha: Lineart by Joy Ang, Coloring by Crystaldragon3568 TopshotClay.jpg Claythemudwing.png|By RhynoBullraq A.png|Clay and Fjord in the SkyWing Arena Cliff mudwing.jpg Queen Terra FURY.png MudWings.png|By Condola the IceWing MudWingTDLA.png|Lineart by Joy Ang, colored by TDLA MudWingGer.jpg|German Books' Depiction of a MudWing FullSizeRender.jpg Screen Shot 2015-02-14 at 7.23.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-14 at 7.23.58 PM.png Category:Tribes of Dragons Category:MudWing History Category:MudWings Category:Clay's Family